She changed it all
by Photon-eyes galaxy dragon
Summary: Luke and Nick work at a store run by Pete, and through this Like meets Clementine and a romance forms. Enjoy it! (Clem's 20 and Luke's 22) check out my other story: Luke 'n' Clem if you havn't already! Reviews are always welcome, they help me out a lot!
1. The store

LUKE'S POV

Me and Nick have been working in this godforsaken store for four years now. At first it was fun, something new, something fresh. Now it's just become a chore.

There's never anything new anymore, it's always same old, same old. I sigh and then continue to think: same old store, same old customers. . . It was just plain boring, tired and dull.

I just stared at the sign that said 'Welcome To Hunters Lodge'. The name of the store was chosen by old man Pete himself, Nick's uncle. He employed both me and Nick when we turned sixteen, before that Nick used to help out Pete a little. We both get paid a decent wage, which is always a plus.

Nick made his way to me with a heavy looking box."hey man, need some help with that?" I ask, about to assist him.

"Ya think?" Nick asked sarcastically.

"C'mon boys, put ya backs into it!"Pete yelled at them from the front entrance where he was closing the door to his truck.

"Uncle Pete, not helping!" Nick said, helping me to carry the box over to the counter. We both set down the heavy box and I took out my pocket knife to cut the box free of the tape that was sealing it.

Inside we found large glass jars of different dish baits. "Finally, been waitin' a whole month for those things!" Pete says, clasping his hands together behind us. He then continues by saying: "Good, cuz we've nearly gone through the whole supply of bait."

"Yeah, whatever, old man" Nick says nonchalantly.

We stacked the jars on the wooden shelves near the counter, when we finished we looked at each other triumphantly.

"Well boys, let's open up shop!" Pete said enthusiastically.

I went to turn on the flashing sign that said 'open' while Nick made his rounds around the store. I then went to the cash register, ready to start the day.

This was a mainly family run store, Pete and Nick were already related and they both considered me family. So I guess that's good enough, especially since I considered them family too.

My own family wasn't . . . Around anymore, which, at the time, devastated me. Now. . . It's just a constant dull ache, most of the time. I miss them so much, especially my little sister. . .

Tears welled in mu eyes just thinking about her.

"Sir? Can I pay for these?" An old looking lady asked pointing to a bunch of things that were resting on the counter.

"Of course Mrs. Sombertate." I said, snapping myself into work mode and getting all of her things together. "That'll be 64 dollars and 74 cents, what's the occasion?" I ask.

"Well, my grandson said he was going camping and wanted me to get him a few things for the trip." Mrs. Sombertate's grandson, William Carver, more commonly known as Carver. He was an old enemy of me and my friends, not many people liked him at all. We've all hated him ever since we met him, but with a forced smile I say: "I hope he has fun." Mrs. Sombertate looked at me with disbelief.

"I know most people don't like him, and I can't say he's my 'favourite' person in the world. I understand that he can be unreasonable and can scare people half to death. . . Now that I think about it, that boy really needs to be set straight because the things he does are wrong." She says to Luke's surprise.

"Well, let's hope someone sorts him out one of these days." I say in a neutral voice, trying not to offend in any sort of way.

"I agree with that one-hundred percent!" She says, passing me the money in cash. I give her the exact change and with that, she was off.

"So, Carver's gonna be outta town for a while?" Nick asks, having over heard my conversation.

"Seems like it." I say, shrugging.

"Thank god!" at least we won't have to deal with that dick for a bit." Nick says, sweeping the ground with an old broom. He wiped the sweat off of his brow, rushing around the store. Clearing the dust off of shelves, mopping the hallways, dusting the counter, even cleaning the bathrooms.

"Seriously! We could use some help around here! I'm gonna die of exhaustion soon!" Nick says, taking a load off in a chair next to the counter.

"Why don't ya just ask Pete about it, he might just be inclined to put up a help a 'help wanted sign or somethin'." I say looking at Nick whilst polishing family trophies that had been placed on the shelf behind me. There was so much work to do, it would be nice to have at least some help.

"Ya know what! I think I will!" Nick declares, storming off to the storage room, abandoning his post. The broom dropped to the wooden floor with an audible 'clank'.

I sighed, sitting down and rubbing my face with my hands. It was tiring, working here. It was always a relief to come home, but I guess Nick made work a little less boring. Me and Nick both lived in the same apartment, it was easier to pay for rent that way. At that moment, Nick jogged back into the room in a chipper fashion.

"What's gotten you so fuckin' happy?" I ask, since there's no one around at the moment.

"Pete said yes!" Nick said, practically jumping up and down. I could tell why, I didn't even think Pete would say 'maybe'. Nick then continued to say: "we're finally gonna have someone help us around this place." he says, fist bumping the air.

"You're such a kid!" I say, chuckling under my breath at his actions.

"No I ain't! Do kids have jobs an' apartments an' shit like that!" Nick responded hastily.

"Whatever, man." I say, shrugging him off. He goes back to his own job and am back to mine.

(5 hours later. . . )

Finally, time to close up shop, but it was only the start of the week.

"Okay brother, let's go home." Nick says, patting me on the back.

"'Kay, man. Really hope someone takes us up on that job." I tell him, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, but people need jobs an' we're offerin' one. So I think someone will be asking' us soon, maybe even tomorrow." He replies, nudging me.

"In your dreams, who'd want this lousy job anyways?" I ask sarcastically.

"why d'ya think people even have jobs! It's all for the money now a days." Nick says, a sad smile playing at his lips. " Not like Pete, though. He loves this place like his own son."

"So he treats it exactly how he treats you." I joked, trying to comfort him.

"Pretty much, I guess." He says, going along with the joke.

"It's okay, man. You should sleep it off when we get home." I say, giving him a one armed hug as we reach our apartment. We both go to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"I'm gonna turn in early, 'kay, man?" Nick says, washing his dish in the sink, then setting it on the rack.

"'kay." I say simply, in acknowledgement.

I stayed up a few hours longer, just looking back on some paperwork. They were from the time Nick and I went into buisness. Damn. . . What the hell was I thinking. I just, thrust the idea to Nick when I was drunk. I forced him into it. Even when I was sober, though, he just followed what I wanted with no questions asked. Even now, he looks up to me like a younger brother would. So I better be the best roll model that kid's ever seen.

After having those thoughts course through my mind, I, too, decide it's best to go to bed.


	2. New girl

LUKE'S POV

Another day had come all too soon as waves of sunshine came through the open curtains. It balanced out with a slight breeze coming from the ajar door. The alarm droned on and on, with me trying to ignore it. I groaned in annoyance at the rhythm continued. I finally willed myself to sit up, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as slowly made my way to the bathroom.

I trimmed my facial hair, had a shower, brushed my teeth and of course took a dump. I then left to find my clothes, we didn't really have uniforms, but we did have ID tags. So I threw on whatever I could find and made my way downstairs. I had an hour to spare before we had to go, so I went I went straight to the kitchen to grab some cereal. I found Nick already down, but only half decent wolfing down an omelette.

I had half a mind to tell him to eat slower since we had a while before we leave, but decided to let him choke himself if he wanted to. It wasn't unusual for him to be acting like a grizzly bear that hadn't eaten in weeks.

I left him at the counter while I got myself a bowl, some cereal and some milk. After preparing the meal I sat on the couch and turned the TV to an old cartoon. I didn't really mind them that much; they kinda reminded me of my childhood. When my parents were alive, me and my sister would practically lay on top of one another whenever something we liked came on. I remember the way my mum would just roll her eyes at us.

It made me feel really thankful to Nick and Pete, gave me what I could have never hoped for. I remember always Pushing Nick to the limit; it was really just peer pressure. I could be a dick to him at times, but then again, so could he.

In the middle of the show I had finished my bowl of cereal; I stayed to watch the rest of it before I got up to put my bowl and spoon in the sink. Nick was already washing his plate, so I assumed he'd do mine as well.

I fished the keys out of my jeans pocket and was on my way to the car, I got in to the driver's side and closed the door behind me. I lay back and closed my eyes, relishing the silence.

"Hey man, we gotta go." Nick says tapping me on the shoulder, I didn't hear him get in the car though. Did I fall asleep?

"Yeah, Let's go." I say rather lazily. If I had fallen asleep, Nick didn't say anything about it.

I start the car and pull out of the drive way. We sped our way to work in silence, it wasn't an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. It was one with no tension at all, so care-free and light.

We soon arrived at the store, parking in the small parking lot it provided. I didn't really even feel like coming in today, but that was every other day.

We went through the same old routine, with Pete giving us the same old bullshit. It was, however, only the morning.

Noon came round rather quickly and I was about to let Pete take over my position so I could go get some lunch when someone unfamiliar caught my sight.

It was a . . . Woman? She seemed around about my age, but what I didn't get was why she was here. Usually we got big burly men looking for new tents and hunting rifles. The only woman who ever really set foot in this store was Mrs. Sombertate.

She had short, curly brown hair that hung loosely in a ponytail. Her outfit was a light brown in colour. Her top was short sleeved and she also wore an overcoat. It was her hat, however, which didn't match her outfit. It was purple and white. I couldn't see what the design on the front was since she was turned the other way, talking to an older man.

They were both laughing, she had one hand on her hip looking up at him disapprovingly.

She then turned around, I gasped with a look of shock evident on my face. Nick must have noticed because his next words were: "Hey man, watcha gapin' like a fish at."

When I didn't answere, he turned to where I was looking. "Whoah! Now I see what all the shock is about." He says looking at the girl.

She, quite obviously, had light bronze skin. Her hair complimented her face nicely. She wore a gold coloured wrist-band on her left hand and had small golden earrings. The most amazing aspect about her, though, was her eyes. They were the colour of honey, an amber pool to be lost in.

She was stunning, and it didn't hurt that she had a great body. Luke was too distracted by her eyes to really notice that just yet though. She wasn't looking directly at me, but in my general direction.

She walked over to the desk at which I was stationed at. Before she got there, Nick said in a low voice: "I'll leave you two alone."

I glared at him from the corner of my eye, I then paid my full attention to the girl who was now in front of me. "How can I help you today, ma'am?"

"I just wanted to enquire about the job offer." She says, she then pulls what looks like papers from her handbag. "I have a copy of my resume just in case you wanted a look."

"oh, okay. Lemme jus' get the boss." I say, keeping a cool composure and heading round back to see Pete smoking, the scent trailing after.

"There's a girl here wantin' a job here." I state simply to Pete. He nods in acknowledgement and throws his cigarette to the ground, stepping on it to make sure it's out.

He walks through the back entrance and into the store, I followed behind him. We made it to the till where she was there waiting. "This her?" Pete asks turning back to me.

I nod while she handed him her resume, I watched her with interest while he checked everything over. "What's your name?" I ask out of the blue, I'd been wondering that the moment she stepped in.

"Clementine Everret." She replied, oblivious to my stare.

"Well, my name's Luke." I say, smiling at her. I didn't want to give a second name because I didn't know whether to give her my family's name or not. I didn't really feel I had a second name. I also didn't know whether to give her Nick's surname since him and his family had practically adopted me.

"Everything seems to be fine here, and you got some experience. Come by tomorrow mornin' around at around 7 am. That sound good?"

"Yeah, That's great." She said, I couldn't help but think she was just plain cool. She didn't show any nerves about getting the job or not. She was just. . . going with it.

"Luke here can teach you the ropes of the place right now, if you're not goin' anywhere." Pete says, gesturing to me despite her already knowing who I am. I didn't know whether I wanted to thank or punch Pete.

"That sounds good, I'm not really doing anything today anyway." She walks towards me once Pete had left.

"Well? What are we gonna see first captain?" She says sarcastically, smiling at me. She had a warm smile and a mischievous look in her eyes.

"I guess you should meet Nick first, the guy you just saw is Pete, they own this place." I inform her. I didn't really want to say anything I wasn't sure of so I decided to stick to facts.

I lead her to where Nick was just coming out of the bathroom. "Hey, man" Nick said once he had spotted me. He then looked at Clementine, so I introduced her by saying: " This is Clementine, she's gonna be starting here tomorrow and we'll see what happens after that.

"Hi Clementine, I'm Nick. We've been quite busy around ever since this store open, glad to have some extra hands to help out around the place." Nick said, he then moved past us leaving me and Clementine alone.


End file.
